This invention is based on Patent Application Nos. 2000-30154 Pat. and 2000-383221 Pat. filed in Japan, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filtering apparatus, especially a filtering apparatus including a filtering vessel, wherein a precoat filtering layer is formed with a filter aid on a filtering bed between a nonfiltered liquid chamber, into which a nonfiltered liquid to be filtered is introduced, and a filtered liquid chamber, so that the nonfiltered liquid introduced into the nonfiltered liquid chamber is filtered while moved through the precoat filtering layer to the filtered liquid chamber to be let out of the filtered liquid chamber.
The present invention also relates to an open/close valve for the filtering apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various processing liquids, such as a plating liquid, a dying liquid, a liquid photo developer and an ordinary cleaning liquid, are widely filtered for reuse with a filtering apparatus that includes a pump and a filtering vessel.
This is because of increases in impurities, as the liquids are repeatedly used, like impurities carried in with an article which is to be processed, impurities generated due to a change in quality like deterioration of the processing liquids and/or external impurities to fall into the liquids.
Liquid refining and filtering are also widely adopted for those such as liquid industrial chemicals, liquid pharmaceuticals and drinks.
A typical example of the above filtering apparatus is a filtering apparatus including a filtering vessel, wherein a precoat filtering layer is formed with a filter aid (filtering material) on a filtering bed between a nonfiltered liquid chamber, into which a nonfiltered liquid to be filtered is introduced, and a filtered liquid chamber, so that the nonfiltered liquid introduced into the nonfiltered liquid chamber may be filtered while moved through the precoat filtering layer to the filtered liquid chamber to be let out of the filtered liquid chamber.
FIG. 3 is an example of the conventional apparatus. The filtering apparatus in FIG. 3 is provided with a filtering vessel 8. The filtering vessel 8 includes a nonfiltered liquid chamber 83 where a nonfiltered liquid L is introduced to be filtered, a filtered liquid chamber 84 and a filtering bed 81 therebetween where a precoat filtering layer 82 is formed with a filter aid (filtering material), so that the nonfiltered liquid L, introduced, while pressurized, through a nonfiltered liquid inlet port 831 at a bottom of the nonfiltered liquid chamber 83, is filtered, while moved through the precoat filtering layer 82 to the filtered liquid chamber 84, and a filtered liquid Lxe2x80x2 is let out through a filtered liquid outlet port 841 at a bottom of the filtered liquid chamber 84.
In addition to the filtering vessel 8, the filtering apparatus 8 in FIG. 3 includes the following:
1) a nonfiltered liquid introduction pipe line 1 for introducing the nonfiltered liquid L to be filtered into the nonfiltered liquid chamber 83 through the nonfiltered liquid inlet port 831 of the nonfiltered liquid chamber, which includes a pump P, a first open/close valve (openable and closable valve) V1 connected to a suction port of the pump P and a check valve V7, located between a pump discharge port of the pump P and the nonfiltered liquid inlet port 831 of the nonfiltered liquid chamber,
2) a filtered liquid outlet pipe line 2, including a second open/close valve V2, for letting out the filtered liquid Lxe2x80x2 through the filtered liquid outlet port 841 of the filtered liquid chamber 84,
3) a bypass pipe line 3 for precoating, from the filtered liquid outlet port 841 of the filtered liquid chamber 84 to the suction port of the pump P via a third open/close valve V3,
to be more detailed according to the figured example, a bypass line 3 for precoating, from a liquid flow branch point M2, located between the filtered liquid outlet port 841 of the filtering vessel 8, and the second open/close valve V2 of the filtered liquid outlet line 2, to a liquid flow confluence point M3, located between the pump suction port and the first open/close valve V1 of the nonfiltered liquid introduction line 1, via the third open/close valve V3, and
4) a filter aid introducing pipe line 5, from a prearranged precoating liquid outlet port 85 (for example, a precoating liquid outlet port arranged at the nonfiltered liquid chamber 83, or, according to the figured example, a precoating liquid outlet port prearranged on an uppermost portion of the nonfiltered liquid chamber 83) of the filtering vessel 8, to a liquid flow confluence point M1, located between the pump suction port and the first open/close valve V1 of the nonfiltered liquid introduction line 1.
The introducing line 5 is, though not limited to this, according to the figured example, a line from the precoating liquid outlet port 85 to the suction port of the pump P, via a fifth open/close valve V5, a filter aid addition part t and a sixth open/close valve V6. The filter aid (filtering material) addition part t according to the figured example is formed in a shape of a tank with an opening, for addition of the filter aid or the like, provided on an uppermost portion. A lowermost end 511 of a pipe line 51, from the precoating liquid outlet port 85 of the filtering vessel 8 to the filter aid addition part t via the fifth open/close valve V5, is inserted and opened into the tank t. A liquid outlet port at a bottom of the tank t is connected to the liquid flow confluence point M1, located just before the suction port of the pump, with a pipe 52 having the sixth open/close valve V6 therebetween.
PG in the figure is a pressure gauge to measure a pressure in the filtering vessel 8.
When the filtering apparatus is in normal liquid filtering operation, only the valves V1 and V2 are opened with all the other open/close valves closed out of a plural number of open/close valves. Under the condition, the pump P is put in operation. The nonfiltered liquid L to be filtered is sucked into the pump P through the valve V1 and is discharged from the pump P to flow into the nonfiltered liquid chamber 83 through the check valve V7. The nonfiltered liquid L in the nonfiltered liquid chamber 83 flows into the filtered liquid chamber 84 under a discharging pressure of the pump through the precoat filtering layer 82 formed beforehand with the filter aid. At this time, the nonfiltered liquid is filtered. The filtered liquid Lxe2x80x2 flows to a predetermined location (not shown) out of the filtered liquid outlet port 841 of the filtered liquid chamber 84 and through the open/close valve V2.
The liquid in the filtering vessel 8 starts to flow back to the pump P when filtering operation is ended with stoppage of the pump P or when the pump is stopped due to an electric power outage. The flow, however, is stopped by the check valve V7, so that the liquid in the filtering vessel 8 stays in the vessel.
The precoat filtering layer 82 is formed, for example, in such a manner as follows:
The open/close valve V2 of the filtered liquid outlet line 2, the open/close valve V3 of the bypass line 3 for precoating and the sixth open/close valve V6 of the line 5 are closed, when the filtering vessel 8 is free from any liquid inside as immediately after installation of the filtering apparatus, or is cleaned and free from any liquid. On the other hand, the open/close valve V1 of the nonfiltered liquid introduction line 1 and the fifth open/close valve V5 of the line 5 are opened. Under this condition, the pump P is started, when prime water W is introduced into the filter aid addition tank t and the valve V6 is opened.
The pump P, while sucking the prime water W, begins to suck the nonfiltered liquid L. The nonfiltered liquid is thus introduced into the filtering vessel 8 this way, letting out air in the filtering vessel 8 through the precoating liquid outlet port 85 and also from the pipe 51. The filtering vessel is filled with the liquid in this manner.
The liquid in the filtering vessel thus starts to flow out of the precoating liquid outlet port 85 on the uppermost portion of the filtering vessel and comes down to the tank t, which is ensured by an operating personnel to know that the filtering vessel 8 is filed with a predetermined quantity of liquid.
Prime water is kept introduced, to prevent air from being sucked to the pump, until the tank t is supplied with the liquid through the precoating liquid outlet port 85.
When the filtering vessel 8 is filled with the predetermined quantity of liquid, with the pump P still in operation, the open/close valve V3, of the bypass line 3 for precoating, is opened, the open/close valve V1, of the liquid introduction line 1, is closed and then the filter aid (filtering material) F is added into the filter aid addition tank t. Air, sucked into the filtering vessel 8 when the filter aid F is added, is purged from the valve V5 and also from the pipe 51. Upon completion of addition of the filter aid F and purging of air in the filtering vessel 8, the valves V5 and V6 are closed.
The liquid is circulated from the pump P to the nonfiltered liquid chamber 83 of the filtering vessel, the filtered liquid chamber 84, the bypass line 3 for precoating and back to the pump P. During circulation, the filter aid F is deposited on the filtering bed 81 to form the predetermined precoat filtering layer 82.
After forming the precoat filtering layer 82, normal filtering operation is possible, by opening the valve V1 of the liquid introduction line 1 and then opening the valve V2 of the liquid outlet line 2 with the valve V3 of the bypass line 3 closed.
In operation of the filtering apparatus, such problems may occur as shown below, when normal operation is started on a day after shutting down the pump on the previous day for ending a scheduled period of operation, scheduled daily operation for example.
The precoat filtering layer 82 may be damaged due to partial detachment of the filter aid from the precoat filtering layer caused by a pressure drop in the nonfiltered liquid chamber at the time of pump shutdown. Or, the precoat filtering layer 82 may be damaged due to partial detachment of the filter aid from the precoat filtering layer 82 caused by mixing or stirring, at the time of pump restarting, of air sucked from a pump axial seal portion or the like during previous filtering operation to stay in the uppermost portion of the filtering vessel 8.
For purposes including reinstatement of thus damaged precoat filtering layer, the filter aid that may, for example, be floating or have settled down in the nonfilterd liquid chamber 83 is again made to attach to or settle down on the filtering bed 81 beforehand, using the line 5 and the bypass line 3 for precoating, as described above without further addition of the filter aid or with further addition of the same on an required basis.
A conventional filtering apparatus such as the one above, however, has a problem below.
For forming the precoat filtering layer 82, the open/close valve V3, of the bypass line 3 for precoating, is opened to circulate the liquid through the filtering vessel 8, so, at an initial stage of precoat filtering layer formation, the filter aid and part of sludge in the nonfiltered liquid chamber leak from the nonfiltered liquid chamber 83 to the filtered liquid chamber 84, and come from the filtered liquid chamber 84 to a liquid inlet section of the open/close valve V2, via the liquid flow branch point M2 of the liquid outlet line 2, and stay in the liquid inlet section of the valve V2 and also in the line thereto Because of this, the filter aid, particularly a fine filter aid, sludge in the liquid and the like that have passed through the filtering bed while the filtering bed 81 is not fully precoated, stay and/or settle down in an area like the liquid inlet section of the valve and in the line thereto. Sludge and/or the filter aid among other things that have thus stayed and/or settled down come floating in the filtered liquid that should be clean, during normal operation for filtering the nonfiltered liquid after precoat filtering layer formation is completed.
A defective product, therefore, tends to be made in product processing with the filtered liquid like plating due to sludge and/or the like above attached to the processed product. Also, it is difficult to obtain a liquid refined to a desired level for liquid industrial chemicals, liquid pharmaceuticals, drinks or the like.
In addition to the above, problems below are also observed.
The filtering vessel 8 is usually installed on a pedestal located on a higher elevation than a floor of the filtering apparatus for consideration of piping and the like. The check valve V7, along the pipe between the pump P outlet port and the nonfiltered liquid inlet port 831, is in a vertical position with the liquid inlet port down and the outlet up, which makes the pedestal considerably tall giving a personnel working there risk the more.
Furthermore, when the pump P is shutdown, a partially detached filter aid and the like from the precoat filtering layer 82, coming back to the check valve, tend to cause malfunctioning of the check valve V7.
An object of the invention is to provide a filtering apparatus, including a filtering vessel, where a precoat filtering layer is formed with a filter aid (filtering material) on a filtering bed between a nonfiltered liquid chamber, into which a nonfiltered liquid to be filtered is introduced with a pump, and a filtered liquid chamber, so that the nonfiltered liquid introduced into the nonfiltered liquid chamber is filtered while moved through the precoat filtering layer to the filtered liquid chamber to be let out of the filtered liquid chamber and also including a line for precoating the filtering bed with the filter aid using the nonfiltered liquid, wherein staying of sludge, part of the filter aid and the like in the nonfiltered liquid used for precoating is suppressed in a line for letting the filtered liquid out of the filtered liquid chamber and so, the more cleanly filtered liquid is obtained during normal filtering operation after the precoat filtering layer is formed.
Another object of the invention is to provide the above filtering apparatus, wherein a pedestal is made shorter in height, if the filtering vessel is located on the pedestal, to make work on the pedestal the safer, and part of the filter aid and/or the like detached from the precoat filtering layer, at the time of pump shutdown, do not easily come back to a check valve installed along a line for introduction of the nonfiltered liquid to the nonfiltered liquid chamber of the filtering vessel, and, therefore, ill-effect on the check valve and furthermore an upstream pump axial seal portion by the detached filter aid and the like is suppressed and so proper and effective filtering operation is maintained for a long time.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an open/close (openable and closable) valve, for the filtering apparatus including the above mentioned filtering vessel and the line for precoating the filtering bed, which is to be installed along the line to let the filtered liquid out of the filtered liquid chamber and able to suppress staying of sludge, part of the filter aid and the like in the nonfiltered liquid used for precoating, in the line for letting the filtered liquid out of the filtered liquid chamber so that the more cleanly filtered liquid is obtained during normal filtering operation after the precoat filtering layer is formed.
The invention provides a filtering apparatus and an open/close (openable and closable) valve for the apparatus as described below.
(1) Filtering Apparatus
A filtering apparatus comprising:
a filtering vessel, wherein a precoat filtering layer is formed with a filter aid (filtering material) on a filtering bed between a nonfiltered liquid chamber having a nonfiltered liquid inlet port, through which a nonfiltered liquid to be filtered is introduced, and a filtered liquid chamber having a filtered liquid outlet port, so that the nonfiltered liquid introduced through said nonfiltered liquid inlet port into the nonfiltered liquid chamber is filtered while moved through said precoat filtering layer to said filtered liquid chamber to be let out of said filtered liquid chamber through the filtered liquid outlet port;
a nonfiltered liquid introduction line, including a pump and a first open/close valve connected to a suction port of said pump, for introducing the nonfiltered liquid to be filtered into said nonfiltered liquid chamber through said nonfiltered liquid inlet port;
a filtered liquid outlet line, including a second open/close valve, for letting out the filtered liquid through the filtered liquid outlet port of said filtered liquid chamber;
a filter aid introducing line that can be opened and closed, including a filter aid addition part, from a prearranged precoating liquid outlet port of said filtering vessel, to a portion between the pump suction port and the first open/close valve of said nonfiltered liquid introduction line;
a bypass line for precoating, from a portion between said filtered liquid outlet port and the second open/close valve of said filtered liquid outlet line, to a portion between the pump suction port and the first open/close valve of said nonfiltered liquid introduction line, via a third open/close valve; and
a bypass line for valve cleaning, from a liquid inlet section of the second open/close valve of said filtered liquid outlet line, to a portion between the pump suction port and the first open/close valve of said nonfiltered liquid introduction line, via a fourth open/close valve.
(2) Open/Close Valve for Filtering Apparatus
An open/close valve for a filtering apparatus including a filtering vessel, wherein a precoat filtering layer is formed with a filter aid (filtering material) on a filtering bed between a nonfiltered liquid chamber having a nonfiltered liquid inlet port, through which a nonfiltered liquid to be filtered is introduced, and a filtered liquid chamber having a filtered liquid outlet port, so that the nonfiltered liquid introduced through said nonfiltered liquid inlet port into the nonfiltered liquid chamber is filtered while moved through said precoat filtering layer to said filtered liquid chamber to be let out of said filtered liquid chamber through the filtered liquid outlet port; a nonfiltered liquid introduction line, including a pump and a first open/close valve connected to a suction port of said pump, for introducing the nonfiltered liquid to be filtered into said nonfiltered liquid chamber through said nonfiltered liquid inlet port; a filtered liquid outlet line, including a second open/close valve, for letting out the filtered liquid through the filtered liquid outlet port of said filtered liquid chamber; a filter aid introducing line that can be opened and closed including a filter aid addition part, from a prearranged precoating liquid outlet port of said filtering vessel, to a portion between the pump suction port and the first open/close valve of said nonfiltered liquid introduction line; and a bypass line for precoating, from a portion between the filtered liquid outlet port and the second open/close valve of said filtered liquid outlet line, to a portion between the pump suction port and the first open/close valve of said nonfiltered liquid introduction line, via a third open/close valve; wherein
said open/close valve for the filtering apparatus is a valve used as said second open/close valve in said filtered liquid outlet line, and has a liquid outlet port at a bottom of a liquid inlet section of the valve to let out, with the liquid, impurities in the liquid inlet section.
The open/close valve according to the invention and the open/close valve in the filtering apparatus according to the invention, e. g., the second open/close valve of the filtered liquid outlet line may be of various types, so long as opened or closed. Various types of manual valves and/or automatic valves can be employed.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.